Destino
by Minamo
Summary: Haberte conocido, después de él, ha sido la broma más desalmada que me ha hecho el destino.


_**Destino.**_

- Te lo dije una y mil veces, huyamos.

- No.

Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, sin explicación, sin dolor, sin nada. Una fría mirada, fue todo lo que consiguió de ella.

Le había pedido tantas veces huir, irse lejos, hacer una vida juntos, sin ellos, sin nadie, sólo ellos dos en la oscuridad del universo, de su universo

- Lo amo -dijo ella-, no huiré contigo.

- No lo amas como me amas a mi, lo sé.

Sintió sus manos tocar su rostro y las yemas de sus dedos pasar por sus rosados labios. Y suspiró.

- Y sabes bien -contestó- pero no podemos hacerlo. No lo traicionaré de esta manera, no a él ¿tú igual lo amas o me equivoco?

- Por supuesto que lo amo, es mi hermano.

Él entendió su punto. Amaba a su hermano, su insoportable hermanito, su mejor amigo, su cómplice de aventuras, su todo cuando eran niños ¿Cómo podría tan sólo en pensar en quitarle a la mujer de su vida? Huir con ella y arrebatársela de su lado sería lo más cruel que podría hacer en toda su vida. Tan sólo pensarlo era cruel.

- Haberte conocido después de él, ha sido la broma más desalmada que me ha hecho el destino -calló por unos segundos y continuó - Él me apoyó y me amó, me dio todo lo que nunca le pedí a nadie. Y yo me enamoré de él, bueno… -susurró- al menos eso creí hasta que te conocí…

- ¡Pues ahí está, yo..!

- Pero -le interrumpió ella-, no lo dejaré por ti.

Hao sintió un balde de agua helada caer por su cuerpo. No era la primera vez que la escuchaba decirlo, pero cada vez que lo hacía, sentía el mismo dolor punzante en el pecho.

Aunque sus palabras tenían sentido. Él quería mandar todo al demonio y llevársela donde nadie los conociera, tal vez a una pequeña isla donde ni dios los encontraría, pero significaría lastimar a su hermano y a ella…

Ella…

- No estoy dispuesta a destrozar dos vidas por nuestro egoísmo. Ella te ama, sé que la amas. Él me ama y yo lo amo. - Anna tomó el rostro de Hao entre sus manos y son suma delicadeza le susurró al oído - Sé que no la amas como me amas a mi. Sé que no lo amo como te amo a ti pero, tú y yo no estamos destinados. - Aquellas palabras dolieron, tanto como para él que las escuchaba, como para ella que las decía. - Me casaré con él y tú con ella.

- Pero no…

- Dije - le interrumpió de nuevo - Que me casaré con él y tú con ella. Irás a mi boda y me felicitarás, estarás feliz por los dos, por Yoh y por mi. Nos llevarás un gran regalo y nos sonreiremos. Me mirarás y te miraré, dolerá. Tendré hijos con Yoh y tu con Jeanne. Nos veremos los días festivos y días importantes, cuando las familias se reúnen, nuestros hijos jugarán y tú me llamarás cuñada. Lo mismo haré yo contigo…

Él escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que salía de esos labios que tanto adoraba. Dolía.

- Ninguno de los dos quiere lastimar a Yoh, así que las cosas serán de esta manera - soltado el rostro del moreno, se dio media vuelta y miró por la ventana - Yoh y yo nos mudaremos Aomori.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cuándo?

- En unas horas.

- ¡¿Pero por qué demonios no me dijiste?

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que nuestra despedida durase más tiempo y fuese más dolorosa? - lo cuestionó ella con la mirada más gélida que poseía - ¡No, señor!

- ¿Por qué Yoh no me dijo…?

- Porque yo se lo pedí. Además casi ni te ve, siempre estás de viaje, nunca estás aquí y cuando lo estás, él no lo sabe, sólo yo lo sé. Le mientes, diciéndole que estás del otro lado del mundo, cuando sólo estás del otro lado de la cuadra, conmigo. Le mentimos y ya no lo haremos más, porque ya no puedo más.

Hao la miró a los ojos detenidamente, había culpa y sufrimiento en su mirada. Su bolsillo empezó a vibrar desesperadamente, frunció el ceño y de él sacó su celular observando el mensaje que había interrumpido su plática.

"Hao nii-san, hoy me mudaré a Aomori con Anna. Lamento no haberte dicho antes, igual lamento que no estés aquí para despedirme de ti. Bueno, te la pasas viajando tanto que supongo ya estamos acostumbrados a estar lejos uno del otro, eso me hace extrañarte. Espero regreses pronto de tu viaje y vayas a vernos. Lleva a Jeanne, ya no la descuides tanto."

Amaba tanto a su pequeño e insoportable hermano, que sacrificaría lo único que lo mantenía vivo. La tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia él, acorralándola contra la pared, y con todo el dolor y amor de su corazón la atrapó con un beso en los labios que ella correspondió encantada. Fue un beso corto, pasional, doloroso.

- Me voy. - se alejó de él, tratando de contener el mar de lagrimas que se acumulaba en sus ojos y tratando de negar el vacío intenso que había comenzado a sentir en el momento que se despidió.

Él la observó alejarse, sin decir más, sin detenerla, sin pelear. La dejó ir por que la amaba, la dejó ir por que lo amaba.

"Que seas muy feliz, oto-chan"

_Continuará, creo._


End file.
